


Months

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite





	Months

It was that time of the month, and Deceit was very glad he wasn’t a girl because that biological process was rather uncomfortable. But sadly he was stuck too with a bothersome biological monthly process.

Once a month, all he dark sides turned into a specific animal. He turned into a snake, obviously, and he had to slither around the commons, often getting picked up by Patton cooing at him and poking his snoot. Unluckily, he couldn’t do anything about it but trying to avoid Patton or slide away quicker when the moral trait came in sight.

Deceit had considered several times to bite Patton so he would be left alone, but he couldn’t do that to the guy who accepted him and even liked him so he had to endure some petting -and hugs in his human form- to repay his niceness in some way, Deceit himself was nicer with Patton too. He had to be, after all Patton was just trying to make him feel accepted and loved… and well, for the way Deceit blushed when the moral trait hugged him you could say that his mission was completed.


End file.
